poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatrain
Megatrain (later Galvatrain) is a main villain from the Trains-Formers video series made by James Farr. He is a parody of Spencer from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends and Megatron/Galvatron from Transformers. Bio Role in Trains-Formers Megatrain is first mentioned when the Trouble Tron tells Thomas and Vector that Spencer has gone beserk and transformed into Megatrain. Thomas transforms into Opthomas Prime and confronts him. Megatrain attempts to hit Opthomas Prime with flame blasts from his cannon, but Opthomas manages to avoid them, and he then uses his water cannon to put out Megatrain's fire in his firebox, causing him to collapse and be defeated. Role in Trains-Formers 2OOT In'' Trains-Formers 2OOT'', Megatrain escapes from imprisonment and wreaks havoc in the Smelter's Yard. When Opthomas Prime confronts him again, Megatrain says that he is now Galvatrain, before hitting Opthomas with a laser beam, weakening him. Opthomas calls for help, and soon Percy, James, Gordon and Henry combine with him, becoming Opthomas Supreme, a robot much bigger than Galvatrain. Supreme then stomped on Galvatrain, crushing him. They then defeated Galvatrain's accomplise, Unicrane. Personality Megatrain is a ruthless warlord, feared for his ruthlessness and brutality, traits that made even Thomas wary of him. He was completely megalomaniacal, authoritative, and power-hungry, as when he wanted to control over Cybertrain but ended up destroying it after a countless year war with the Trainbots and Deceptitrains and then wanted the subjugation of the universe by attempting to seize power over the AllSpark. Megatrain was somewhat of a social Darwinist, especially towards humans whom he considers insects and would have destroyed the entire Earth just to fulfill his goals. When he was resurrected for the second time in his life, and unleashed by TBC, he became extremely violent and uncontrollably aggressive, massacring every human who came close to him. As a leader of the Decepticons, Megatrain faced no problems while in command, his followers possessed the utmost loyalty towards him and his cause. In fact, the only Deceptirain that Megatron did not trust was his top assassin, Track Archins, who had opted for his command, but Megatrain is able to keep her loyalty in check using violence and intimidation. He also did not tolerate failure from Track Archins and would brutally beat her and even just insult her if he was easily irritated by his assassin's sycophantic groveling. But despite this, Megatron himself answered to a higher power and was a willing servant to his master The Ultratron, who he was very loyal and respectable towards on Cybertrain; the renegade Prime was able to heal him when Megatrain had been badly injured. However, Megatrain wasn't always a belligerent and militaristic warmonger; back on Cybertrain he co-ruled his native planet with his brothers but after hearing word of an ancient alien force coming to their planet to seize the Allspark and after this force was unearthed he was left severely injured, but was healed by the Ultratron who was in the artifact and was able to manipulate Megatrain with the promise of power and then began to desire the AllSpark which began him to create an army of Cybertrainians called Deceptitrains. Megatron is also narcissistic, overconfident, egotistical, and arrogant. Like when he first recruited Tirek to help him only to later be betrayed and have his Ark stolen from him and then trapped in a prison for years. When he first fought Thomas, he thought that he could easily beat a tank engine that was hardly a true Trainbot but was proven wrong Also, after being killed by Thomas, Starsmoke his first lieutenant took command of the Decepticons in his absence, he was enraged and came close to actually killing Track Archins while claiming "even in death, there is no command but mine." This also shows when Megatrain savagely beats Steam Prime half to death as when he was goaded by by being called Steam Prime's "slave" and claimed that Earth was his and wanted to be in charge of the Deceptitrains once more. As revealed in The Last Train Prime and Wrath of the Century, Megatron is also extremely intelligent and manipulative. For he knew Tirek's own lust for power would be his downfall as he "gave" him a chance to try and prove himself and after Starsmoke informed him of The Storm King's plans of treachery, Megatrain played it cool until he and Thomas were alone with him in the throne room. Where he took action there. Then after being decapitated by Thomas, TBC used his head to hack Cybertrainian encryptions but this ended up reactivating him and this allowed Megatron to trick TBC into building him a body called Galvatrain and an entire army of Trainsformers so that he could seize the and arise a larger one. But despite this high IQ, Megatrain can also be single-minded and pertinacious at times. For all of his faults, the only thing that Megatrain loved was his home world Cybertrain, so much so that he struck a deal with Steam Prime to revive it if only so he could be the one who ruled it. Description Origins Megatrain is an evil clone of Spencer and a super powerful Deceptitrain and the leader of all Deceptitrains. Thousands of years ago, the original Transformers landed on Earth. All of them were Primes, and they spawned the race known as transformers. Yet one of the Primes now known as''' The Fallen''' defied an important rule, and ignored the value of life beside his, thus creating the war of the transformers. The Fallen and his corrupted followers were known as the Decepticons, while the remaining Primes became Autobots. But there were some Primes known as Train-Primes, who lead the Trainbots. The Train-Primes had folowed the rule of the Primes but Megatrain hated this rule. He was on amission to start up a machine that would bring back his army of Deceptitrains from the dead. He was very powerful though, and he was a highly skilled fighter. He slaughtered all Primes except one. He returned to Cybertron and made a deal with Megatron, when he returned to Earth he intended to find the machine. But Stuingtion's Engines helped the Autobots and Trainbots defeat him. But years later, Megatrain had resurrected Tirek so he could steal energy and Hunter became fast friends with the centaur. But when Hunter left to find any remaining Train-Primes, Tirek betrayed Megatrain and stole his arc gave Tirek his ability to steal magic then he put Megatrain in the prison of the Deceptitrains. Then when Tirek returned to Equestria, he discovered that Megatrain's machine was in one of the mountains of Equestria, but he was sent to Tartarus. Then when he returned again, he gained enough energy to be a god. But the Mane 6 defeated him and sent him back to Tartarus. In Thomas' Place as a Prime Years later, Tirek returned seeking revenge and intending to start the machine up and use Megatrain's army of Deceptitrains for his own purpose, but found out that he needed the Matrix of Leadership in order to start it up. Optimus gave the Matrix to Thomas who had become a Prime himself, to prevent Tirek from succeeding along with the Blue Ruby and the Black Pearl. When Tirek had arrived in Canterlot looking for the Matrix he was denied to find out that it is only in posession of a Prime not the Princesses. When he come to Optimuys and found out that he didn't have the Matrix, he froze him into an ice statue. Then found out Thomas had the Matrix, the Princesses raced to Thomas and warned him. But Tirek had followed and demanded Thomas to give him the Matrix. Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl. And if he did, he'd let him live to be his own train. But being loyal to Optimus, Thomas denied. In which Tirek blasted him, seemingly vaporizing him. But he inatvertinally activated a spell that brought Megatrain back. Megatrain was pleased to be free but then he took his fusion, plasma cannoin and vaporized Tirek completely for betraying him. When Tirek was killed pernamentally, Megatrain took back his Arc and got his energy back. Then he flew for his machine, and our heroes greived about Thomas being gone but SpongeBob found him perfectally unharmed. The Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl had made a force-feild over him. Then the other Trains-Primes temperally showed up and told Thomas that being the last Train-Prime was his destiny. Then the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl's power fused into one and turn Thomas and his friends into Trainbots, then they combined into a huge robot OpThomas Prime Supreme and flew for Megatrain. Once Megatrain started up his machine OpThomas Prime Supreme had flew up and destroyed the machine, then had a huge battle with Megatrain and killed him. In Revenge of The Ultratron Years later, The Ultratron sends some of the Construct-a-Trains to go into the sea and resurrect Megatrain. As one of their own is killed and used to fix Megatrain's body, who then flies all the way to the Deceptitrain ship, The ''Enimore''. As he met up with the Decetitrain, Track-Arachins, where he In The Last Train Prime Following the failure, Megatrain and what remains of the Deceptitrains take refuge in The Enimore. Where Megatrain tries to recover from his injuries acquired after Thomas blasted him with his own Fusion Shotgun. As Starsmoke then came into the throne room and told him that someone wanted to see him. As Megatrain allowed the visitor in, the former turned out to be none other than the Storm King. Megatrain, (not wanting to be fooled again by some random earthling like he was with Tirek) asked him of his meaning of coming to him. As the Storm King then tells Megatrain he wishes to help him get his own back against the Trainbots, which Megatrain is confused of how he can. Which the Storm King explains that he can turn all of the Trainbots into obsidian after they weaken them and then use his staff to acquire their energy to restore his body. And that the Deceptitrains will have granted access to his army. Megatrain is interested in the army but the energy taking thing not so much. As Megatrain points out he gave up stealing energy after a former accomplice betrayed him. As The Storm King then adds that if they get enough energy, then he'll grant Megatrain use of the Staff to build a new army of Deceptitrains of his own. Which excites Megatrain as he accepts the Storm King's offer. As the former then adds they will be having help from Tirek, whom he had brought back to life. However, this news angers Megatrain as he grabs the Storm King by the throat. After slamming the former into the wall, Megatrain then tells him that he wants nothing to do with Tirek anymore as he explains of how Tirek betrayed him and that the former is the reason the Trainbots even got another fighting chance again. As The Storm King struggles to pry himself loose he then tells Megatrain that he won't allow Tirek to betray him again and he can trust him. As Megatrain releases The Storm King, he then states that it doesn't matter to him, he just does not want Tirek getting in his way, period. As Starsmoke then contacts them and tells Megatrain that Tirek is on the ship too. Which of course, angers Megatrain even further, but then he requests to have him brought to the Throne room. As Track-Archins brings Tirek in, (whom is at his standard size after eating energy crystals of course.) As Megatrain warmly greets him as Tirek bluntly greets him, but is really too terrified to speak right. As Megatrain then tells him that he's looked better and asks him how he got the way he was, as Tirek explains that he now gets energy from eating energy crystals. As Megatrain mockingly states that's better suiting for him. As Tirek claims he can still be a good fighter for him, but Megatrain is unconvinced. As Tirek then demands to know why he doubts him, as Megatrain furiously states that he first thought Tirek was a powerful being that could take on a whole army of Trainbots easy. And if they beat the Trainbots then he'd give him a spot in his Trainsformer kingdom to rule but he was mistaken. As Tirek then claims that he is a strong fighter, but Megatrain points out he only was strong when he used his ark to steal magic from other Equines to use as his own, which is not true strength. And now, he's not a warrior, and is nothing more than a worthless, weak, messed-up idiot whose too obsessed with his unstable lust for power. As Tirek points out he managed to take over Equestria once, as Megatrain states he did only because he was lucky, and the Princesses were not as wise as they were now. And now that their Father had returned to ruling the throne, they got wiser, as Tirek is shocked to hear the Princesses even have a living Father. Then Megatrain goes on pointing out the many times Tirek failed, even when facing Jedi. Megatrain then goes to explain that unlike Tirek, he is mindful about facing Jedi. As Jedi are alot more stronger than they look. As Tirek then tries to claim he can kill Jedi if he had a Lightsaber. But Megatrain states that it wouldn't make a difference. As a Lightsaber is merely a tool not a source of power. As Megatrain points put he lost a battle to Je'Daii, was banished to a far more worst prison by Brian Griffin, had his skull crushed by a assasin hired by Alter who turned on them, was killed off by Percy and Nick Wilde, and he even lost a duel to a small bunny (Judy Hopps) when using Mace Windu's Lightsaber. But probably the most infamous one out of all of them was he and the Storm King were killed all together by every single one of our heroes' weaponry during their time with the Justice League. As he then tells Tirek that due to his lust for power, it left him arrogant, unfocused, undisapliened, and unbalanced in his mind. SO therefore, he failed! As Tirek then goes to make a move, Megatrain blasts him with Force Lightning, sending the former flying back. Megatrain then tells Tirek that Thomas lives. And he has become the next Train-Prime, and as long as there's a living Train-Prime the Trainbots have hope. Tirek then denies Thomas could be alive as he killed him, but Megatrain picks him up by his hair and furiously states that Thomas wasn't killed, the Blue Ruby and the Black Pearl shielded him from the blast at the last second, and he became the New Train-Prime because of him, the Deceptitrains feel apart because of him, the Trainbots got a fighting because of him, so everything that happened in the time when Megatrain was betrayed and returned was all his fault. As Megatrain then drops Tirek and states he will not be having him as a helper anymore. Which Tirek begs to be given a chance to prove himself, As Megatrain then gives Tirek a spare Lightsaber and tells him if he'll give him one chance to prove him, if Tirek can bring the head of one of the top Jedi then he'll take everything he said back. As he then adds he'll let him have his own group of Deceptitrains to follow his command. Then One of the Deceptitrain pilots informs the beings in the throne room they've detected some Republic ships not far off ahead. as Megatrain then tells him to set course for it. As Tirek then leaves to meet up with them first as he takes a Deceptitrain Fighter and flies off with 2 other Deceptitrain Fighters following. As The Storm King then tells Megatrain that they should try to find Thomas too, because if they can kill him first, then they will really have a fighting chance which Megatrain conquers on, as the Storm King leaves the Throne room. Starsmoke and Track-Arachins then question why Megatrain would even give Tirek a chance at all, as Megatrain then explains that he doesn't expect Tirek to succeed, he just sent him out on that wild goose chase just to be rid of him, as he knows that Tirek won't stand a chance. As he then orders to the 2 to ran a scanning on the galaxy to find Thomas' whereabouts. After the Enimore catches up to the Republic starship, Crash Nebula ''after it sustained heavy damage from Tirek's attack, Megatrain Whom is meditating in the Force learns from an unconscious, Twilight's thoughts where Thomas is but his thoughts are rudely interrupted when Tirek comes in a gloats that he managed to kill Twilight and several Republic Crew. But Megatrain simply states that any fighter could make a kill like that and then adds that Twilight isn't dead, as he can sense her still around just in a coma. And he now knows where Thomas is but thanks to being interrupted, he doesn't know the ''exact location. As he then tells Tirek to stand by, as there's a chance the Republic may call for back-up. As Tirek nods and goes into another room, as he then contacts the scanning crew to see if they located Thomas, but none had any luck. Then later as Megatrain sits in his throne, trying to think about how to find Thomas when Starsmoke races in with urgent news. He then informs Megatrain the Storm King isn't really on their ship to help them, he plans to overthrow them when Thomas is killed and use their Deceptitrain army and ship as their own. This shocks Megatrain as he ignites his Lightsaber and slashes a wall yelling out in anger that he knew he couldn't trust the Storm King. As Starsmoke asks what they should do, Megatrain tells him that they will do nothing and he'll figure out an idea himself. Then Megatrain manages to find Thomas through the Force. As he then telepathically starts talking to him but it's interrupted by Kett Chuff and then afterwards, Thomas decides to head to the Enimore. As the Planet Trains fly him through and launch him with one of the side pods, which lands in the Enimore. Where Megatrain meets up with him and then escorts him back to the throne room, where Thomas was shocked to see the Storm King and Tirek (who himself is just as shocked to see Thomas is alive, but is more shocked of him now being a Transformer). As The Storm King welcomes him, as asks him to come closer to him, but Thomas stands firm, as the Storm King uses his staff to bring Thomas' Lightsaber to him and then bring Thomas fourth to him. As Thomas tells him he underestimates the Jedi Order, and the Trainbots, aswell as Megatrain. As The Storm King tells Thomas that he was the one to come fourth to Megatrain and lead him to his victory. As he tells Thomas to give him the location of the Blue Ruby and the Black Pearl, which Thomas refuses. Only for the Storm King to zap him with his staff. Then one the Decpetitrains contacts the throneroom informing them they've caught Republic spies which turn out to be Rosie, Tempest, and Rax. As The Storm King (whom is still plotting to get vengeance on Tempest) orders Tirek to see to it, as the former leaves, where he meets up with Rosie, Tempest, and Rax at the main hanger room, where their so called: "Hacker" reveals to have told the Deceptitrains of the Republic's plans, as the ship fires on the escape pods, as Clinker watches in horror. Back in the Throne room, Thomas tells the Storm King that , which the Storm King gloats to Thomas that he doesn't , as Thomas then tries to grab his Lightsaber only for the Storm King to snatch it in the midflight, as he has his guards bring Thomas to a window where he sees the ship shooting down all of the Republic escape pods, and knowing that his family are in those ships, Thomas snaps in rage as he then Force Grabs Megatrain's Lightsaber and intends to strike down the Storm King but as he's close to touch the blade on the former, the Storm King zaps him with his staff again and then smacks him to the floor with it, as Megatrain's saber slides over to its owner's feet. As The Storm King tells Megatrain to kill Thomas now while they have the chance as he uses the Staff to Restrain Thomas in place as Megatrain picks up his Lightsaber and tells Thomas he knows what he has to do. As The Storm King monologues that Megatrain will kill his true enemy. As Megatrain moves his own saber near Thomas but at the same time, Thomas's own Lightsaber shifts on its resting spot, slowly turning to right as the Storm King snaps and tells him to ignite the saber but then winces as something strikes him, as Thomas drops to the floor and looks back as both and the Storm King look in shock to see that Thomas' Lightsaber was ignited and cutting right through the Storm King's body! As Megatrain then force pulls it to them as the Storm King's upper torso falls to the ground as Thomas catches his Lightsaber and stands as Megatrain gives him a smirk and nod as he ignites his own Lightsaber as the 2 then furiously fight the Storm King's guards while the guards are hard to fight, they manage to kill off every single one, before Megatrain is pinned by one and just when he is nearly killed, Thomas then throws his own Lightsaber to him as Megatrain uses it to kill off the last guard. At First Thomas thinks that Megatrain is gonna help him stop the killing of the fleet, but Megatrain uses the Force to shut all doors, as he claims that he still has a score to settle with him and this time it's just them. As he retrieves his Lightsaber as Thomas grabs his own, and they duel it out. Meanwhile, Rosie and Tempest are ordered to be executed, but Tirek (deciding to make up a story where he fought and killed them both), orders them to held in place as he moves in and ignites the saber Megatrain gave him. But then Clinker gets an idea of how to stop the fleet from being destroyed as he jumps into the pilot's chair and starts to turn the ship around. As Track-Arachnis and Starsmoke notice this as Track thinks it's merely a misdirection. But Starsmoke is not so convinced as Megatrain continues to duel Thomas and soon they come into a blade lock as Megatrain slowly starts to push against Thomas slowly, being his own saber nearer and nearer his face, as Tirek then brings back his saber ready to strike Rosie as Tempest looks away. Then Track-Arachnis soon catches on to what's really going on with Clinker as the Republic fleet take notice too and then as Thomas' own saber is starting to get close to touching his face as Track-Arachnis then orders the crew to fire on the Crash Nebula but it's too late as Clinker then turns on the hyperdrive, and flies the ship right into the Enimore! As the shrapnel from the force of impact also destroys several other Deceptitrain ships surrounding the Enimore which then explodes where the Crash Nebula struck it, which then sends Megatrain off Guard which Thomas then uses the distraction to strike Megatrain on his chest, and Force push him down to the ground, as the former is knocked out. As Thomas then grabs the Storm King's Staff and races out. In Dark Side of Mars Then Megatrain returns now as a broken hermit who had lost everything. His loyalty, his leadership, and respect. But some Deceptitrains are still loyal to him like Track-Arachnis, Starsmoke, and his second-in command Blast-Wave, and his assassin Blaster Beak tells him that had discover the Skyscraper with it's cargo, and Blast-Wave sends him to kill former Astronomers who know about. And Blaster Beak complies and he finds a family of a former scientist of NASA who kills his 10 year-old daughter, 2 year-old son, and wife by slitting their throats and he rips out his heart (all of this is only seen on the DeviantArt director's cut) and he finds his partner who knows about it. And he kills him by throwing him out a 10 story building and then he goes to get Nyx but she escapes by teleportation. And then after the revival of Steam Prime, and finding their are more Blocks Steam Prime turns and kills Piston Spark and takes the Blocks and he then uses them to open a portal to allow other Deceptitrains on Mars to arrive on Earth and rampage Canterlot and capturing Twilight, and then they destroy Manehattan by allowing it to rebuild Cybertrain. In Wrath of the Century In Wrath of the Country Galvatrain then returns as Megatrain as he makes his final stand with the Trainbots in search for the staff of Gandalf the Grey. Where he asks the TES for help, and to get his crew of captured Deceptitrains. And throughout the film, Megatrain and Tirek had never seen each other, but it is presume that both think there dead. And then later in the film, he manages to steal the staff from Thomas after being corrupted by his mother and creator of all Trainsformers: Angel Death. And presents it to her, and after a battle in the chamber Megatrain claims that Thomas should have been on his side but Thomas retaliates by spitting in his eyes, and splits him in two finally ending the evil Deceptitrain leader and causew all of the Deceptitrains to be extinct. Physical Apperance Megatrain stands tall in size when in Robot form nearly rivaling Optimus and Thomas in size. As his body is covered in silver plating with 2 coaches as 2 cannons upon his forearms as his vehicle form was a LNER A4 Pacific Steam Locomotive with 2 LNER BR Mk1 Passenger Coaches, Then in Revenge of the Ultratron, his body ubtained upgrades from parts of the Constructitrains that brought him back to life as a more powerful Fusion shotgun, Skills and Abilities Fighting Skills: '''Megatrain is one of the top fighters of the Deceptitrains, enough to be feared by all, and even highly respected by Trainbots too. As he can spar with Thomas in a way that can overwhelm him. And when his body gets upgrades from the Constructitrains in his second appearance, he easily beat Thomas in battle. In the end, he defeats Thomas through cunning tactics rather than combat skill. He snuck up on the Trainbot leader while he was searching for Nyx, impaled him with his blade and blew his spark out simultaneously with his cannon ultimately killing him. At the climax of the film, he pairs up with the Ultratron to duel Thomas, but is overpowered due to the Trainbot leader's upgraded power mode. But in the third film, Megatrain still had enough strength to fight against the Storm King's guards and Kett Chuff but in the end was weaken even more. Then in Dark Side of Mars, '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Megatrain is highly skilled Lightsaber duelist, as he spars with some of his troops, practicing and perfecting his fighting style. And has claimed many Jedi Lives' with it with unorthodox moves and quick aggressive traits. As Megatrain favors '''Form V: Djem So/Shien and Form VII: Jyro '''as his main combat forms, and while he did prove to a tough fighter against Thomas, he was briefly overwhelmed by Thomas' use of '''Form III: Soresu, but Thomas spared him, but Thomas still gave him high respect for his Lightsaber combat. And his combat skills come into play when he wields his normal sword too. Force Skills: '''Megatrain is just as powerful in the Force as his is in strength, as he can meditate so deeply to probe others' minds and has a lot of skill in telekinetics and often times uses Force Choke, and even has powerful Force Lightning which if given enough raw power, can kill another being, or even make then explode.And he can even use his telekenetics to ignite another being's Lightsaber from a distance as demonstrated with Thomas' own. '''Marksmanship: Main Weaponry Megatrain form *Fusion shotgun *Huge viking-like sword *Unstable Black Lightsaber * Galvatrain Form * Trivia *Megatrain makes his appearance in Thomas' Place as a Prime. *Megatrain/Galvatrain is voiced by Geoff Edwards in both Trains-Formers and Trains-Formers 2OOT. *When he becomes Galvatrain, Megatrain has several modifications to his body. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-07-21-23h49m32s55.png|Megatrain as Galvatrain Galvarain engine form.png|Galvatrain in engine form Category:Decepticons Category:VILLAINS Category:The Toad Empire Category:Complete Monster Category:Jerks Category:Traitors Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Robots Category:Main Antagonist Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Masters of Evil Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Thugs Category:Monsters Category:Kings Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Strong Characters Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Banished characters Category:Primes Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Trainsformers Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceptitrains Category:Laser-Users Category:Hegemony Category:Bombers Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Sons